


It was a manly yell

by crazycatt71



Series: The Archer [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Squirrels, bucky to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: "Something furry ran across my foot"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: The Archer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386346
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	It was a manly yell

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at humor inspired by a pic from awesomemanasart on tumblr

The safe house was a step, a teeny, tiny step up from a shack. It looked it like it had been built when Moses was a child and as Bucky surveyed the surrounding area as he and Clint approached, he was concerned that a stiff breeze would bring it crashing around their ears. Still it had four walls and a roof to keep the elements out and more importantly, it had a bed.  
Their mission had gone south and they had been running from bad guys, non stop, for three days, making their roundabout way to this safe house to wait for extraction. They were battered, dirty, hungry, and tired and the rickety double bed with the paper thin mattress was one of the most beautiful things Bucky had ever seen.

After a quick meal of canned stew, they shed their clothes, did a cursory wipe down, and collapsed into a heap on the bed. The ancient bedframe gave an ominous groan under the weight of two grown men and Bucky briefly wondered if he was going to wake up on the floor before he fell asleep.   
He was woken up to a loud shriek and was on his feet, guns drawn before he even opened his eyes. A quick glance around the room revealed Clint standing on a chair in the middle of the room, naked as a jay bird instead of being tortured as the ear piercing noise that had woken Bucky had implied. 

“What the hell, Barton?” he demanded, lowering his guns and glaring at his partner, who was standing on the chair, wide eyed and trembling.

  
“I was headed to take a leak when something touched my foot.” Clint told him, nervously looking around the room. 

  
“You were half asleep, you probably imagined it.” Bucky told him.

  
“Did not,” Clint protested. “Something furry ran across my foot.”

  
Bucky snorted as he walked over to the chair.

  
“Well, if it did, your shrieking scared it off. Get down from there before you fall and come back to bed.” He said as he held out his hand to help Clint off the chair.

  
Clint crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Bucky.

  
“It was not a shriek, it was a startled, manly yell.” He declared. “And I am not getting down until you get rid of what ever it was that touched me.”

  
Bucky stared at his partner in disbelief. Clint just stared back. Bucky finally gave in and started looking half heartedly around the room. A rustling in the pantry caught his attention. He stomped over to it and yanked it open. There was a flurry of chittering and fur as something flew at his face. He brought his arms up in defense, knocking a bag of flour off a shelf. A white cloud rained down on him as a squirrel ran past him into the room.

  
“Told you.” Clint crowed from his perch.

  
“Ya, ya,”Bucky grumbled. “Where'd it go?”

  
Clint looked around, then pointed at their fuzzy room mate standing by the bed.

  
Bucky slowly crept toward it, leaving a trail of white foot prints, then tried to grab it, but it dodged past him and ran for Clint's chair. Clint gave one of his shrieks, manly yells, flailing his arms as he danced in place on the chair. The chair creaked, then cracked, collapsing, sending Clint flying in to Bucky, causing both crashing to the floor in puff of flour and a tangle of limbs. The squirrel climbed up the curtain and chittered at them as they lay there, groaning. 

  
“Did we just get our asses kicked by Secret Squirrel?” Clint asked.

  
Bucky gave him a blank look. 

  
“We did.” Clint said. “Two super heroes got beat by one little fuzzy squirrel.”

  
The squirrel chattered it's agreement. Bucky glared at it. 

  
“At least I wasn't afraid of it.” He grumbled.

  
Clint looked at the squirrel, then at Bucky’s flour covered face and burst out laughing. Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes as he bit back a laugh. Clint laughed until tears were in his eyes and he was clutching his belly.

  
“Hoo boy,” he gasped, “it's a good thing nobody else saw that.”

  
Bucky nodded his agreement as he climbed to his feet. He hauled Clint up and pushed him toward the bed.

  
“Can we please get some sleep now?” he demanded.

  
“What about the squirrel?” Clint asked.

  
“It's not sleeping with us.”

  
Clint gave him a disbelieving look. Bucky let out a huff and marched over to the door. He yanked it open and looked at the squirrel.

  
“Get out.” He ordered.

  
The squirrel scampered down the curtain, ran toward the door, paused to chatter at Bucky, then ran into the night. Bucky slammed the door shut and marched over to the bed.

  
“My hero.” Clint told him as he threw his arms around his neck.

  
Bucky kissed him, then scooped him up and threw him on the bed, dropping down beside him. They both burst out laughing as the bed collapsed and dumped them on the floor.


End file.
